The Yami In the Ring
by Color KATastrophe
Summary: It's a spin off of the story The Cat in The Hat with Ryou and Sakura Bakura. reveiw. it folows the story of the cat in the hat exactly.. well except banishing parts and Yami Bakura's games..


The Yami in the Ring!  
  
The Sun did not shine.  
  
It was to wet to play.  
  
So we sat in the house,  
  
All that cold, cold, wet day.  
  
Ryou Bakura sat beside his twin sister, Sakura watching the rain fall out side the window. Ryou was hoping that the rain would stop so that they could go out and see Ayari, Malik, or Yugi.  
  
'I sat there with Sakura.  
  
We sat there, we two.  
  
And Bakura said, "I How I wish,  
  
We had something to do!"  
  
Too wet to go out  
  
And to cold to play ball.  
  
So we sat in the house,  
  
We did nothing at all.'  
  
Bakura slouched in his chair and frowned.. 'Boy I'm bored..' He thought plainly. He touched his chest and felt the cold hard gold of the Millenium Ring under his shirt.  
  
'So all we could do was to sit!  
  
Sit!  
  
Sit!  
  
And we did not like it.  
  
Not one little bit.'  
  
Bakura looked down at his ring and sighed. Lighting flashed and something went bump. He and Sakura jumped.  
  
"What was that, Bakura?" Sakura asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know.. It might be a monster!" Bakura yelped as the lights flickered.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'And then,  
  
Something went bump!  
  
How that made us jump!'  
  
The door swong open and Bakura and Sakura stared at the open door as cool air began to fill the room.  
  
"You go close it." Sakura didn't blink.  
  
"No way. You close it." Bakura sat petrified.  
  
'We looked!  
  
Then we saw him step on the mat!  
  
We looked!  
  
And we saw him!  
  
The Yami in the Ring!  
  
And he said to us,  
  
"Why do you sit there like that?"  
  
" I know it is wet  
  
and the sun is not sunny.  
  
But we can have  
  
Lots of good fun that is funny!"  
  
A foot appeared in the door way and then a whole body. A spiky haired Bakura look-a-like? It was Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yami Bakura?" Sakura blinked finally. "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"What can't I make a dramatic entrance?" Yami Bakura smirked. "We'll so what can we do around here.."  
  
Bakura gulped.  
  
' "I know some good games we can play,"  
  
Said the Yami.  
  
"I know some new tricks,"  
  
Said the Yami in the Ring.  
  
" A lot of good tricks.  
  
I will show them to you.  
  
Your Father  
  
Will not mind at all if I do."  
  
'Sakura and I  
  
did not know what to say.  
  
Our father was out of the house  
  
For the day.'  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the cat. "Hey how about we play with Snuffles here.." He grinned and picked up the cat.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Lay off the cat. He ain't do nothin' to you."  
  
Bakura stared as the cat opened it's mouth to spaeak. It mouthed the words, 'No not me.' Bakura sat as far back in his chair as possible.  
  
'But our cat said, "No! No!  
  
Make the Yami go away!  
  
Tell that Yami in the Ring  
  
You do not want to play.  
  
He should not be here  
  
He should not be about.  
  
He should not be here  
  
When your Father is out!" '  
  
Yami Bakura rolled his eyes at the cat as it scolded him, Bakura, and Sakura. "Don't worry you stupid beast. My tricks aren't bad.. do not fear." He petted the cat.  
  
"Yeah right the one trick with my arm and a knife." Bakura replied sarcastically.  
  
"That wasn't a trick. Besides it healed over right?" Yami Bakura shook his head. "Ok so I have a game. Lot's of good fun if you wish, I call it up-up- with a cat!" Yami Bakura began to toss the cat up in the air. The cat would hit the ceiling, fall back down, and Yami Bakura would throw it back into the air again.  
  
' "Now! Now! Have no fear.  
  
Have no fear!" Said the Yami.  
  
"My tricks are not bad,"  
  
Said the Yami in the Ring.  
  
"Why, we can have  
  
Lots of good fun, if you wish,  
  
With a game that I call  
  
UP-UP-UP with a Cat!"  
  
"Put me down!" said the cat.  
  
"This is no fun at all!  
  
Put me down!" Said the cat.  
  
"I do not wish to fall!!"  
  
"Have no fear!" Said the Yami.  
  
"I will not let you fall.  
  
I will hold you up high  
  
As I stand on a ball.  
  
With a book I n one hand!  
  
And a cup on my hat!  
  
But that is not all I can do!"  
  
Said the Yami..'  
  
Bakura flinched each time the cat hit the ceiling. "Mr. Snuffles!"  
  
"Don't worry your mortal Heart out Bakura. The cat is fine." Yami Bakura turned to face Bakura but still caught and threw the cat in the air.  
  
"This. Is. Not. At. All. Accepta---. Ble!" Tha cat managed to yell.  
  
Sakura blinked. "The cat is talking.."  
  
"Yes but is he really saying some thing?" Yami Bakura nodded.  
  
"Yami Bakura. Put the cat down." Sakura began to worry about the cat.  
  
'"Look at me  
  
Look at me now!" said the Yami.  
  
"With a cup and a cake  
  
On top of my hat!  
  
I can hold up two books!  
  
I can hold up the cat!  
  
All on my hat!  
  
I can hold up a little toy ship!  
  
And some milk on a dish!  
  
And look!  
  
I can hop up and down on the ball!  
  
Oh, no.  
  
That is not all..  
  
" Look at me!  
  
Look at me!  
  
Look at me now!  
  
It is fun to have fun  
  
But you have to know how.  
  
I can hold the cup  
  
And the milk and the cake!  
  
I can hold up these books!  
  
And the fish on a rake!  
  
I can hold the toy ship  
  
And a little toy man!  
  
And look with my ring  
  
I can hold a red fan!  
  
I can fan with the fan  
  
As I hop on the ball!  
  
But that is not all.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
That is not all.." '  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the cat smiling. "What else can I do with you?" He asked when he caught the cat. "Hey Bakura."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Got any scalpels around this dump?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Um no. this is a house not a Biology class." Bakura stared at Ymai Bakura. "You weren't thinking about dissecting the cat.. were you?"  
  
"Of course not," Yami Bakura replied sarcastically. He found a gold fish bowl sitting on a desk.. and with a glod fish in it.. "Ooh. That looks good." He looked at the cat in his hands. "I have no need for you." The ring glowed and the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Mr. Snuffles! You Banished our Cat!" Sakura yelled. "You jerk why when I get a hold of you you're gonna- Hey! What are you doing with Mr. Bubbles!!!"  
  
Yami Bakura stared at the fish bowl and tapped it. The fish screamed and swam to the little castle to hide. " I wont bite.. I'm lying. I will." Yami Bakura balanced the Bowl on his finger and picked up a book and a lamp. He began to juggle them carelessly. He picked up a chair nad balanced it on his nose, while juggling.  
  
"Is that safe?" Sakura whispered to her brother.  
  
"I don't think so." Bakura shook his head no.  
  
Yami Bakura was on his fifth round of juggling when he noticed a shiny watch on the table. " OOH!! A Shiny thing!' He caught the fish bowl and walked over the table with the shiny watch. The rest of the items he was juggling fell on the ground.  
  
' That is what the Yami said..  
  
Then he fell on his head!  
  
He came down with a bump  
  
From up there on the ball.  
  
And Sakura and I,  
  
We saw all the things fall.  
  
And our fish came down too.  
  
He fell into a pot!  
  
He said, "Do I like this?  
  
Oh, No! I do not.  
  
This is not a good game,"  
  
He said as he lit.  
  
"No, I do not like it,  
  
Not one little bit!"  
  
"Now look what you did!"  
  
Said the fish to the Yami.  
  
"Now look at this house!  
  
Look at this! Look at that!  
  
You sank our toy ship,  
  
Sank it deep in the cake.  
  
You shook up our house  
  
And you bent our new rake.  
  
You should not be in here  
  
When our Father is not.  
  
You get out of this house!"  
  
Said the fish in the pot.'  
  
Yami Bakura admired the watch and then put it on his wrist. The Fish began to scold him just like the cat.  
  
"Stop that this instant!! You mustn't do that!! Not when Father is so far away and distant!" The fish yelled.  
  
"And what would you do to stop me?" Yami Bakura snapped rotating his wrist to admire the watch even more.  
  
"Um the fish is talking." Sakura blinked.  
  
"He's rhyming." Bakura blinked also.  
  
"He's scaring me." Yami Bakura glanced at the fish as his ring began to glow.  
  
"Don't Banish Poor Mr. Bubbles!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Yami Bakura glared at her and then turned to the watch. "I think I'll stay here. Oh, I like this place a lot.. no I wont even banish this retarded fish in this pot."  
  
"My Yami's rhyming.." Bakura managed.  
  
' "But I like to be here.  
  
Oh, I like it a lot!"  
  
Said the Yami in the Ring  
  
To the fish in the pot.  
  
"I will not go away.  
  
I do not wish to go!  
  
And so," Said the Yami in the Ring,  
  
"So  
  
So  
  
So..  
  
I will show you  
  
Another good game that I Know!"  
  
Then he ran out  
  
And, then, as fast as a fox,  
  
The Yami in the Ring  
  
Came Back in with a box.  
  
A big red box.  
  
It was just with a hook.  
  
"No look at his trick,"  
  
Said the Yami.  
  
" Take a look!"  
  
Yami Bakura looked around. "Boy this is dull." He suddenly got an idea. "Oh I have something new we can do." He disappeared.  
  
"Thank god. I was hoping he'd leave." Bakura sighed.  
  
"Me too. I was wishing for this and now that he's gone we can finally just rel-" Sakura started, but just then the room was filled with a purplish fog.  
  
The twins clasped one another with a small scream.  
  
"Afraid are we?" Yami Bakura's voice rang.  
  
"No." Sakura snapped.  
  
"We'll good cause I want you to meet two of my best friends." The smoke was clearing and two shapes could be seen. One like a bald woman the other a woman with wings. Th smoke disappeared and there stood Dark Necrophile and Change of Heart looking around like Yugi on his sugar high. "Go Dark Necrophile!! Change of Heart!!" The cards ran loose.  
  
'The he got up on top  
  
with a tip of his hat.  
  
"I call this game fun in a box,"  
  
Said the Yami.  
  
"In this bow are two things  
  
I will show to you now.  
  
You will like these two things,"  
  
Said the Yami with a bow.  
  
" I will pick up the hook.  
  
You will see something new.  
  
Two things. And I call them  
  
Thing One and Thing Two.  
  
These things will not bite you.  
  
They want to have fun."  
  
Then, out of the box  
  
Came Thing Two and Thing One!  
  
And they ran to us fast.  
  
They said, " How do you do?  
  
Would you like to shake hands  
  
With Thing One And Thing Two?"  
  
And Sakura and I  
  
Did not know what to do.  
  
So we had to shake hands  
  
With Thing One and Thing Two.  
  
We shook their hands.  
  
But our fish said, "No! No!  
  
Those things should not be  
  
In this house! Make them go  
  
"they should not be here  
  
When your Father is not!  
  
Put them out! Put them out!"  
  
Said the fish in the pot.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed and the fish yelled at him. "Get rid of them at once! They do not belong here!!"  
  
Yami Bakura shot a cold hard glare at the fish. "Pipe down you moron."  
  
Bakura and Sakura watched as the cards began to run around.. with paint and kites..They were painting the walls and tangling the kites..  
  
"Oh no.." Sakura and Bakura muttered.  
  
' "Have no fear, little fish."  
  
Said the Yami in the ring.  
  
"These Things are good things."  
  
And he gave them a pat.  
  
They are Tame. Oh, so tame!  
  
They have come here to paly.  
  
They will give you some fun  
  
On this wet, wet, day."  
  
"Now here is a game that they like,"  
  
Said the Yami.  
  
"They like to fly kites,"  
  
Said the Yami in the Ring.  
  
"No! No! Not in the house!"  
  
Said the fish in the pot.  
  
"They should no fly kites  
  
In a house! They Should not.  
  
Oh the things they will bump!  
  
Oh , the things they will hit!  
  
Oh, I do not like it!"  
  
Not one little bit!" '  
  
The cards took off at high speeds racing down the hall way their kites banging on the walls.  
  
"Oh no Father's going to kill us.." Bakura moaned.  
  
"Really?" Yami Bakura asked happily. He then applied a fake face of sadness. "Poor you."  
  
Sakura noticed and began to strangle Yami Bakura. "YOU JERK!!!"  
  
"Please do as I told you before. Kick him out for ever more!" The fish yelled.  
  
'Then Sakura and I  
  
Saw them run down the hall.  
  
We saw those two Things  
  
Bump their kites on the wall!  
  
Bump! Thump! Thump! Bump!  
  
Down the wall in the hall.  
  
Thing Two and Thing One!  
  
They ran up! They ran down  
  
On the string of one kite  
  
We saw Father's new suit!  
  
His suit with the stripes  
  
That are Blue and red!  
  
Then we saw one kite bump  
  
On the head of his bed!  
  
Then those Things ran about  
  
With big bumps, jumps, and kicks  
  
And with hops and big thumps  
  
And all kinds of bad tricks.  
  
And I said,  
  
"I do not like the way they play!  
  
If father could see this,  
  
Oh, what would he say!" '  
  
Change of Heart was painting the living room hot pink and neon blue. Dark Necrophile was flying Bakura and Sakura's dad's new suit like a kite.  
  
Sakura looked over to her brother. "This reminds me of a story.."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Yami Bakura sat on the couch yelling at the fish and screaming that it was a moron.  
  
Bakura's ears picked up a faint sound. It sounded like foot steps across the wet ground. "Dad's gonna be here any second Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looked out the window and saw her father walking down the street. "Oh,No! What'll we do!!"  
  
Yami Bakura waved his hand. "it'll be fine trust me." Yami Bakura turned to the fish. "What!! Why I outta make a tuna fish sandwich outta you! Or I could bake you!"  
  
"You're going to get in so much trouble!! Their father is returning!!" The fish yelled.  
  
' Then our fish said, "Look! Look!"  
  
And our fish shook with fear.  
  
"Your fathers on his way home!  
  
Do you hear?  
  
Oh, what will she do to us?  
  
What will she say?  
  
Oh, she will not like it  
  
To find us this way!"  
  
"So, do something! Fast!" said the fish.  
  
"Do you hear!  
  
You saw him! Your Father!  
  
Your Father is near!  
  
So, as fast as you can,  
  
Think of some thing to do!  
  
You will have to get rid of  
  
Thing One and Thing Two!"  
  
Bakura thought quickly. He ran for a net and found one quite quick. He began to try and catch Dark Necrophile, as Sakura began to chase Change Of Heart with a Lasso.  
  
'So, as fast as I could,  
  
I went after my net.  
  
And I said, "With my net  
  
I can get them I bet.  
  
I bet, with my net,  
  
I can get those Things yet!"  
  
Then I let down my net.  
  
It came down with a plop!  
  
And I had them! At Last!  
  
Those two Things had to stop.  
  
Then I said to the Yami,  
  
"Now do as I say.  
  
You pack those Things  
  
And you take them away!"  
  
Bakura chased Dark Necrophile around for what felt like hours. He waited at corner this time and then when he heard foot steps he brought it down hard.  
  
"OWCH!!" Bakura had caught Sakura.  
  
Change of Heart peered from the corner and smiled. With a laugh she ran off again.  
  
"Bakura.." Sakura growled.  
  
"Sorry." He ran off in the direaction he last saw Dark Necrophile run off in. "Come out you beast you.." Bakura kept running until he realized that the ring was still with him. He could get the cards that way.  
  
' "Oh, Dear!"  
  
Said the Yami.  
  
"You did not like our game..  
  
Oh dear!  
  
What a shame..  
  
What a shame..  
  
What a shame.."  
  
Then he shut up the Things  
  
In the box with the hook.  
  
And the cat went away  
  
With a sad kind of look.'  
  
Bakura glared at his Yami. "Get rid of those crazy monsters now!"  
  
Yami Bakura looked over his shoulder at Bakura and shrugged. He snapped his fingers and he and the monsters were gone.  
  
"Oh dear. Look at this mess." The fish was still talking.  
  
' "That is good," Said the fish.  
  
"He has gone away. Yes.  
  
But your father will come.  
  
He will find such a big mess!  
  
And this mess is so big  
  
And so deep and so tall,  
  
We cannot pick it up.  
  
There's no way at all!"  
  
And then!  
  
Who was back in the house?  
  
Why, the Yami!  
  
"Have no fear of this mess,"  
  
Said the Yami in the ring.  
  
"I always pick up all my play things  
  
And so..  
  
I will show you another  
  
Good trick I know!"  
  
Bakura stared at the neon Living room. He could have sworn he was going blind. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. The fish just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well now look what you've done! I told you playing with a Yami is no fun!" The fish scolded.  
  
"The fish is still talking.." Sakura muttered.  
  
"And Rhyming." Bakura added  
  
'Then we saw him pick up  
  
All the things that were down.  
  
He picked up the cake,  
  
And the rake and the suit,  
  
And the milk and the strings,  
  
And the books and the dish.  
  
And the fan and the cup,  
  
The ship and the fish,  
  
And he put them away.  
  
Then he said, "That is that."  
  
And then he was gone,  
  
With a tip of his hat.  
  
Yami Bakura appeared behind the twins and the fish.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Sakura looked at him  
  
"Seems some body made a mess. Mind if I clean it?" Yami Bakura looked around.  
  
The place was spotless in a matter of seconds and The fish back in it's bowl and the children in their seats by the window.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at them one last time before disappearing out the door.  
  
'Then our Father came in  
  
And he said to us two,  
  
"Did you have any fun?  
  
Tell me, what did you do?"  
  
And Sakura and I did not know  
  
What to say.  
  
Should we tell him  
  
The things that went on there that day?  
  
Should we tell him about it?  
  
Now, what should we do?  
  
Well..  
  
What would you do  
  
If your Father asked you?'  
  
"Hey Mr. Bubbles. What's Yami Bakura gonna do now? We did get rid of him?" Sakura asked the fish.  
  
The fish just stared at her blankly in it's bowl. Blowing bubbles.  
  
" What's up with the fish? He was just yelling at us.." Sakura asked.  
  
"Yami Bakura's gone. It was his fault the fish was talking. Now that he's gone so is the fishes voice." Bakura fiddled with his millennium Ring.  
  
Sakura stared at her brother. A faint meow sounded and Mr. Snuffles jumped into Sakura's lap. "I thought Yami Bakura banished you.. oh well." Sakura petted the cat.  
  
The door flew open and in stepped Bakura and Sakura's dad. "So what kind of Party did you all throw while I was gone?"  
  
Bakura and Sakura looked at each other. "Secret." They sat in silence and stared out the window. 


End file.
